Extension cords are commonly used to provide electrical power to portable tools. As the portable tool gets further away from the outlet, a series of mated extension cords are typically employed. By the very nature of this use, the cords are often dragged around and placed under considerable tension, resulting in a disconnection between the last cord and the portable device, a disconnection between two of the cords, or a disconnection between the first cord and the electrical outlet.
The interconnection of several flexible extension cords to transmit power from a source, such as an electrical outlet, to a device is very common. In a household environment, several extension cords may be interconnected to provide power to a device, such as a lawnmower or hedge trimmer for use at a distance from a power outlet. Interconnected extension cords may also be used in commercial applications, particularly by construction workers operating hand tools or other devices operated remotely from a power outlet.
The typical extension cord includes male and female plugs interconnected by a flexible cable. In many extension cords, the female plug of one cord is connected to the male plug of another cord by receiving spade type conductors from the male plug and urging internal conductors in contact therewith. On many occasions, the application of tension to a cable of a connected pair of extension cords will induce separation or disconnection of the conductors in the plugs and prevent the transmission of power. This naturally results in inconvenience and expense caused by the necessity to reconnect the plugs.
Therefore, there is a need for a means for locking one cord to another to avoid this inconvenience.